


comfortable vulnerability

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mild Sexual Content, Other, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Tumblr: ffxivimagines, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:Hi. Can I please request some EstinenxWoL headcanons. Both sfw and nsfw if that's ok. >///< thank you!





	comfortable vulnerability

## SFW

A man of sparingly little patience, he holds no love for those who are not devoted to their cause. Even if that cause is smacking primals because a gigantic sentient crystal told you to do so. He makes exceptions for the Warrior of Light, knowing the vastness and indomitability of their calling. Wyrms are enough for him, thank you.

There is no love lost when the Warrior shoves him (armor and all) into some cold Dravanian river. He is sure to take them down with him, ill equipped for the cold as they are, and their jabs at his hygiene are turned to splashes of water and the froth of soap. Had he been promised the sight of their bare skin previous to their last ditch attempt to have him wash his hair, he would have no issue bathing.

He does not say things like “I love you.” The lack of spoken affection can feel distant, at times, but not all too often. He speaks with his hands and his company. There are bizarre monster parts delivered to their quarters for perusal and identification, an extra serving of soup set aside for when they come home late into the night, the comfortable vulnerability of setting aside their armor to lay together in comfortable silence.

## NSFW

Estinien is quiet. He is not one to speak much outside of the few circles he considers as allies. When the Warrior puts their hands on him, it is to the answer of half breaths, a fine trembling that suffuses his limbs, and the sight of a flush extending all the way out to the tips of his ears. He adores them to the point of emotional incoherence. He dares not speak for fear of what may come out (and it would only be good things, he knows, but to break his usual habits of gruff affection is terrifying enough _without_ them stealing his breath and inhibitions).

He is a known ascetic. All pleasures of mind, heart, and body have long since been denied. The Warrior takes full advantage of this to the point of overstimulation. They enjoy watching him take what they give all the same as when he overwhelms them with his affections.

He is not fond of being blinded, but consents to being immobilized. After Nidhogg stole his senses and body, he cannot stand being unable to see. The feeling of the Warrior holding him down with nigh immovable care is an opposite to his memory. It is a comfortable exchange built on trust. He allows himself to surrender and they treat him like a living treasure. Such softness was not a fixture of his life until they accepted his faults and heart in one.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
